star_wars_delta_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Cloud City
"Bad things always happen on Cloud City. It's not a safe haven like you believe. Han Solo was betrayed by his friend and frozen here," - Bruce to Vett Cloud City was an outpost and a tibanna gas mining colony above the planet Bespin, named as such because it was perpetually surrounded by giant clouds. The city floated 60,000 kilometer s above the core of the gas giant. It contained a large and famous luxury resort district on its upper levels, complete with hotels and casinos. Characteristics Layout Cloud City was a completely man-made Tibanna gas mining colony of a few million tourists, workers and support staff hovering over the gas giant Bespin. Being located in Bespin's Life Zone, the station had no need of airlocks or life-support systems, with the atmosphere being comprised mostly of oxygen and acceptable levels of gravity and temperature. The station was situated 59,000 kilometers above Bespin's core, while its disk was approximately 16.2 kilometers in diameter. 36,000 repulsorlift engines and tractor beam generators kept the giant city floating above the planet. It contained 392 levels, along with platforms and rooms for residents and visitors. The top 50 levels of the city were used as a luxury resort, renowned for its famous casinos such as Yarith Bespin and Pair O'Dice, while the lower levels were used as worker housing and for the mining and processing of Tibanna gas. History The Roman Wars During the Roman Wars Bruce Starkiller, TC-6, Hanhar, and Vett stopped in the city after taking heavy damage from their escape from Vikram and Clay. When they landed in the city, they were greeted by an old friend, Kortez, who toured them around the city and negotiated for a hotel room for everyone. Unknown to the others, Vikram and Clay had called for reinforcements from the Empire and arrived shortly after the others. Clay and Vikram captured Kortez and forced him to reveal his friends. The next morning, Bruce and his friends were captured by Roman's forces and was tortured for information about the rebellion and coordinates to M4-78, both of which he revealed after the intense torture session. Bruce was near dead but was rescued by his friend Andres who sensed their danger in the force. Everyone except Vett, Hanhar, TC, and Andres, were taken aboard the Ravager and escaped Cloud City.The others followed them in the Vertibird and fled the city while being chased by the Empire. Liberation Attempts Several times after the Empire had taken control over the city, rebels and Kortez himself would attempt to liberate the city with no success. Kortez was able however to rescue his family and get them on transports to other worlds. Appearances Star Wars Delta Squad 2: Revenge of the Jedi ''Star Wars Delta Squad 3: Rebel Strike (''Mentioned only) Trivia * Cloud City is MrJellyJam's, the creator of the wiki, favorite Star Wars location. * Almost all scenes on Cloud City in the Delta Squad 2 fan story are very reminiscent to The Empire Strikes Back.